Autre malédiction
by Jikan l'ange
Summary: L'histoire d'une jeune fille qui entre ou revient dans la vie des Soma...rnMa première fic ! Soyez indulgents ! J'attends beaucoup de rewiews
1. Default Chapter

**Autre malédiction **

**Disclaimer** : Les persos de Fruits Basket ne m'appartiennent pas, mais par contre, Selena est Copyright © Sadic Lizou, alors pas touche sans ma permission ! Je peux donc m'occuper d'elle comme je veux ! Nyark nyark nyark !!! Hélas, toutes ses chaussettes sales aussi sont à moi, mais on va discuter toutes les deux... lueur meurtrière dans les yeux et sourire sadique

Ca se passe au niveau du 4ème volume, lorsque nos joyeux lurons entrent en 2ème année. On dit aussi que Rin a déjà cassé avec Haru. Mais je ne m'occupe pas vraiment de Tohru qui rencontre les autres Soma. Un tout petit peu quand même. J'espère que ça vous plaira !!!

**Ndla **: Dans ce premier chapitre, on rencontrera mon petit perso, et la rentrée va nous faire voir 2 nouveaux élèves. L'amitié n'est pas aussi facile qu'on peut le penser, même quand une personne met de la bonne volonté, on a besoin de l'aide des deux personnes concernées...

**Chapitre 1 : Rencontre...ou retrouvailles ?**

ELLE court, ELLE doit se dépêcher, sinon le jour se lèvera avant qu'ELLE n'arrive. Quel mauvais jour pour déménager, ne peut ELLE s'empêcher de penser, pourquoi a-t-ELLE décidé de prendre ce vol qui atterrissait juste à la nuit tombante. « Il faut vivre dangereusement ! », leur avait-ELLE dit. Non mais quelle idiote ! Tout ça pour crâner ! Ou peut être était-ce pour qu'ils s'inquiètent... ELLE n'en sait rien... C'est trop dur de réfléchir, ELLE doit se concentrer pour arriver le plus vite possible, pour que personne ne la voie. Ca y est, la lueur, c'est ici...

--------------

Matin de rentrée, les oiseaux chantent. Le temps était au beau fixe. Seule une légère brise faisait voler les fleurs d'arbres fruitiers comme le cerisier. Le printemps fait naître les fleurs, dit on, adouci les cœurs.

Mais des voix, qui n'étaient guère chantantes, elles, s'élevèrent à l'entrée d'une maison.

Kyo : NON !!! Pas le Lycée !!!!! Je veux pas y aller !!!!!

Tohru : Allons, soit raisonnable, il faut bien apprendre dans la vie.

Yuki : Laisses le, Tohru, il a trop peur d'être encore plus...médiocre que l'année dernière, alors il préfère renoncer, quel peureux...

Kyo : Hein ?! Qu'est ce que tu raconte ?! C'est plutôt toi qui a peur, tes fans ne vont plus te lâcher, alors tu crèves de peur !!!

Yuki : N'importe quoi, moi aussi j'ai des problèmes, et je les règle calmement, comme un... véritable adulte.

Kyo : Alors comme ça je ne suis pas un...véritable adulte, hein, et bien tu sais ce qu'il va te faire, le pas encore véritable adulte, hein, il va...Gloups !!!

Shiguré, venant d'on ne sait où, lui avait enfourné quelques bons poireaux dans la bouche...

Shiguré : C'est comme avec Ritsu, il suffit d'avoir la technique pour le calmer ! Je pensais que ce serait toi, Yuki, qui l'aurait fait avant moi !!!

Tohru : Ritsu ? Qui est ce ? (Déclanchant son alerte rouge) Ah !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kyo !!! Ca va ?!!!! Tu respires ?!!!! Shiguré lâchez le s'il vous plaît !!!!!!

Shiguré : Hum... D'accord !!! Mais c'est bien par ce qu'il faut que vous alliez au Lycée, et que Tohru, telle que je la connais, ne partira pas sans son cher Kyo !

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils partirent tout trois au Lycée !!!! Arrivés là bas, ils rejoignirent Arisa, Saki, Haru et Momiji. Car tout deux entraient en première année de Lycée à Kaïbara.

Puis chacun retrouva sa classe.

En troisième année, il y avait une nouvelle. Elle avait les cheveux longs, blonds et bouclés. Ses yeux étaient un mélange de gris de bleu et de vert, cerclés de jaune.

Tohru avait déjà remarqué qu'elle était seule. A midi, elle tenta l'approche...

Tohru : Enchanté, je m'appelle Tohru Honda, et toi ? -

... : Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?

Tohru : Hein ?! Rien, c'est juste que...que...

... : Que quoi ? Si t'as rien d'autre à ajouter, tu peux partir.

Kyo intervint.

Kyo : Hé ! Si ça te dérange, t'as qu'à partir toi !

... : Non, j'étais là avant.

Yuki : Est-ce que ça va ?

... : D'accord, je m'en vais, je peux plus respirer ici.

Et elle parti.

Arisa : (qui les avaient rejoins) Bizarre cette fille, on dirait moi il y a quelques années ! Ha ha !!

Kyo : Y a rien de drôle à ça...

Arisa : Mais si, tête de carotte, j'étais drôle à l'époque ! Je le suis toujours, d'ailleurs !!!

--------------

A l'heure de midi, ils déjeunèrent tous ensemble, Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, Haru, Saki, Arisa et Momiji.

Ce fut un déjeuner riche en bonne blagues et en vannes envoyées au pauvre minou-minou (Kyo : NE M'APPELLES PAS COMME CA !!!!! Lizou : Et pourquoi pas ? Je te dirige, ainsi que bientôt le monde entier ha ha ha !!!! Lizou se fait frapper par mi...aie, Kyo)

A la fin du repas, Momiji demanda à parler aux « 3 Soma ». Les trois jeunes filles, quant à elles, allèrent au terrain de badminton pour voir s'il était libre.

Momiji : Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas très important, mais peut être un peu plus pour certains d'entre nous. Je suis désolé d'avoir été obligé de les éloigner...

Kyo : Ne nous raconte pas de bêtises, au moins ! Genre que Ayamé arrive ici en tant que professeur !!

Le prince s'effondra lentement mais sûrement sur le sol...

Yuki : C'est impossible...Momiji, dis moi que tu ne viens pas nous annoncer cette si mauvaise nouvelle...

Yuki s'imaginait déjà Ayamé le poursuivant dans les couloirs en criant : ''Oh mon frère chéri !!! Attends mooooooooa !!!!!''

Momiji : Mais non !! Je voulais simplement vous prévenir que Rin était arrivée dans le Lycée, elle y est inscrite.

Yuki : Rin ?!

Haru : ...

Momiji : Je sais que ça peut être dur pour Haru, il fallait que je vous le dise.

Kyo : Elle est donc en 3ème année...

--------------

Les trois amies arrivèrent au terrain. Hélas il était déjà pris.

Sur le chemin du retour, elles croisèrent la fille de 3ème année.

Tohru : Je suis désolée de t'avoir importunée tout à l'heure.

... : (petit sourire méchant) Tu es pardonnée, mais ne me parles plus.

Tohru : Mais j'aimerais tellement être ton amie !!!

... : Hein ?! Je n'ai pas besoin d'amis ! Dégage !

Elle poussa Tohru qui tomba dans les bras d'Arisa et s'en alla, mais elle rentra dans une autre jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs.

Jeune fille : Hé ! On ne pousse pas, ou alors on s'excuse !

... : M'en fous, et puis c'est surtout pas à une pimbêche comme toi que je vais m'excuser !

Elle leva les yeux, et vit son interlocutrice.

... : (surprise) Mais ?! C'est toi, Rin ?!

Rin : Quoi ?! Selena ?!

Selena : Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?!

Rin : J'ai autant le droit que toi de me trouver là !

Selena : Grrr !!! Dégage !!!

Rin : (petit sourire cynique) Pour cette fois d'accord, mais on reparlera, sois en sûre !

Et elle reparti, ses longs cheveux noirs dépassèrent le tournant du couloir.

Tohru : (Rin ? Selena ? Dispute ? Ennemies ? Oh la la !! Trop d'informations en même temps !!!) Alors...tu t'appelles Selena...

Selena : Ouais, ça va !! Je m'appelle Selena Kawany !! Ca vous va ?! Sinon tant pis !!

Et elle s'éloigna de l'autre côté du couloir.

Saki : Je n'avais pas vu l'ombre blanche qui entoure son cœur... La lune était pleine hier soir...

Arisa/Tohru : Hein ?!

Momiji : Haru, tu vas aller la voir ?

Haru : ... Pour quoi faire...?

Yuki : Elles arrivent, ça va aller quand même ?

Haru : Oui.

Tohru : C'est vraiment dommage, mais le terrain n'est pas libre...

Kyo : Tant pis, on va pas en mourir !!

Momiji : Ouin !!!! Moi ze voulais jouer au badminton !!!!!! Ouin !!!!!!

Arisa : Sinon, on a appris quelque chose d'intéressant.

Yuki : Quoi ?

Arisa : Le prénom de cette jeune fille de 3ème année, elle s'appelle Selena Kawany.

Kyo : (Kawany... Où est ce que j'ai déjà vu ce nom...)

Tohru : On a rencontré aussi une certaine Rin.

Yuki : Rin ?!

Tohru : Oui, Selena lui est rentrée dedans, puis elles se sont disputées. Et chacune est partie de son côté.

Kyo : Alors Momiji avait raison...

Momiji : J'ai toujours raison !!!

BOUM !!!!! Kyo le frappa et Momiji cria de façon hystérique.

Arisa : Pourquoi, vous la connaissez ?

Yuki : Oui, c'est une...

Haru : ... une cousine...

Tohru : (Oh !!! Peut être fait elle partie des 12 signes !!!)

Kyo : Ecoutez, puisque on a finit et que le terrain n'est pas libre, je propose que l'on rentre à la maison.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se séparèrent.

--------------

Selena : (Je ne comprend pas pourquoi elle dit qu'elle veut devenir mon amie, j'ai pourtant pas l'air d'une fille sympa... D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas une fille sympa. Elle a quand même des amies bizarres. Il paraît que la brune envoie des ondes maléfiques, et que la blonde est une ancienne yankee. Comment peuvent elles être amies, elles sont si différentes...)

C'est à ce moment là de sa réflexion que la jeune fille arriva devant la porte de son immeuble. C'était un très vieil immeuble comme on en fait plus. Elle habitait dans un petit 3 pièces.

On entrait directement dans le salon-cuisine. A gauche, le canapé et une mini télé noir et blanc, à droite, une table et un coin cuisine. Selena balança son sac sur la table, et entra dans la chambre. Cela ne faisait qu'une nuit et un jour qu'elle était là, et tout était en bazar : des vêtements noirs traînaient par terre, des cassettes et des cd en vrac sur le bureau, des livres éparpillés à côté du lit de camp défait... Elle prit un livre de la pile, et alla s'asseoir dans le canapé du salon. Mais au lieu de lire son livre, elle repensa à ses « retrouvailles » avec Rin.

Elle ne l'avait pas vue depuis « la dernière fois ». Elles se sont toujours détestées.

Selena trouvait Rin insolente et vulgaire, et Rin trouvait Selena odieuse et prétentieuse. Elles se détestaient depuis tellement longtemps...

Pourtant, elle n'avait aucuns souvenirs de Rin avant ses 7 ans, et la « dernière fois ». C'était sans doute la première fois qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées. Mais pas la dernière... Pourtant, Selena avait été violente pour la première fois ainsi, alors qu'elle arrivait à se contrôler. Mais pourquoi avait elle fait çà ?

Puis elle eu une pensée pour ses parents.

Ils sont loin maintenant, et ne devaient plus penser du tout à elle. Déjà que lorsque ils vivaient tous ensemble ils ne s'occupaient pas d'elle, alors maintenant qu'elle est loin d'eux... Zia Benedicta (tante Benedicta) était plus importante pour eux. Elle, elle est juste la chose horrible qui est sortie du ventre de sa mère...Enfin, pas vraiment sortie...

Elle éclata en sanglots.

--------------

Yuki s'occupait de sa base secrète, Kyo s'entraînait, Shiguré faisait semblant de travailler (...) tandis que Tohru faisait une lessive.

Elle pensait toujours à Selena et à son comportement vis-à-vis des autres. Et aussi a cette petite lueur qu'elle avait cru croiser au fond de son cœur. Cette petite parcelle sensible existe-t-elle vraiment au creux de l'âme de Selena ? Ou c'est elle trompée ? Tohru avait senti une pointe de surprise lorsqu'elle lui a dit qu'elle voulait devenir son amie. Pourtant pour elle s'était devenu normal, lorsqu'elle sentait que quelqu'un était seul, ou bien différent des autres, elle se sent proche d'eux. Comme si elle-même l'était, différente.

--------------

Le lendemain, Selena partit pour le Lycée. Elle était en retard, mais ne se pressait pas pour autant. Elle entra dans sa classe sans frapper. Elle n'accorda aucun regard à son professeur. Elle alla s'asseoir au fond de la classe.

Le professeur fit celui qui n'avait rien remarqué. Il avait compris dès le premier regard qu'elle lui avait jeté, que Selena n'était pas une fille ordinaire. Que de lui parler ou la réprimander ne servait à rien. Elle avait un regard tellement dur et froid, qu'on avait peur d'elle.

Durant le cours, Selena et Rin ne s'accordèrent pas un seul regard, telles des ennemies suprêmes. A la sortie, chacune partie de son côté. Les autres filles de la classe, ainsi que toutes celles du Lycée, étaient fascinées par leur combat muet.

Minami : Oh ! Je trouve que Selena a raison, Rin n'est qu'une petite peste.

Motoko : N'importe quoi, c'est Rin qui a raison d'en vouloir à Selena, c'est une grosse menteuse hypocrite.

Minami : Qu'en savez vous, vous ne la connaissez même pas, Selena est très gentille.

Motoko : Et bien, si c'est ainsi, je vais trouver des filles qui s'allieront à moi, pour Rin.

Minami : Très bien, on verra de quel bois Selena et moi nous nous chauffons.

Et chacune parti de son côté, tout comme Rin et Selena quelques minutes auparavant.

2 clans se formèrent : celui de Rin, avec comme sous chef, Motoko Minagawa, et celui de Selena, avec comme sous chef, Minami Kinoshita. .

Toutes ces informations arrivèrent bientôt aux oreilles d'Arisa.

Arisa : D'après ce que j'ai compris, Selena a formé un clan contre Rin, et Rin pareil.

Haru : Ce n'est vraiment pas le genre de Rin.

Arisa : Bein ouais, je te crois, mais pas totalement quand même ; regardez ces deux papiers que j'ai trouvés par terre.

Tous se penchèrent sur les papiers, sur le premier il y avait deux épées croisées, et noté en dessous : « Nous sommes tous avec Rin Soma pour l'anéantissement total de l'élève Selena Kawany. Signé Motoko Minagawa sous le commandement de Rin Soma. »

Et sur l'autre il y avait une rose noire et inscrit : « Nous devons anéantir Rin Soma, élève de 1ère, car elle nuit a notre chef suprême, Selena Kawany. Signé : Minami Kinoshita. »

Yuki : C'est vrai que ça paraît bizarre de la part de Rin, elle est rebelle, mais pas du genre à former un clan, elle ne veut pas d'aide.

Haru : Tout ce que tu dis est vrai.

Yuki lui fit un petit sourire triste.

Arisa : Oui, mais pour Selena, nous ne connaissons pas son caractère.

Tohru : soucieuse Je ne la crois pas ainsi...

La conversation s'arrêta là, car Selena passa devant eux, suivie de loin par toute une bande de jeunes filles. La sonnerie tinta dans leur tympans, pour leur indiquer joyeusement (...) l'heure d'aller en cours.

--------------

Tohru tenait un petit lapin dans ses bras, et pleurait à chaudes larmes.

En sortant, elle vit Yuki. Il était venu la chercher.

Tohru : Bonsoir Yuki.

Yuki : Bonsoir Tohru, ce n'était pas trop fatiguant ?

Tohru : Oh non ! Momiji était là, et m'a beaucoup aidée, mais j'ai appris...Pour sa mère...

Yuki : (baissant les yeux) Ah...C'est vraiment triste...Mais Momiji est très fort malgré sa nonchalance habituelle.

Tohru : Oui, tu as raison, mais je voudrais vraiment pouvoir l'aider...

Yuki : Je comprends... Allez, rentrons, où alors Kyo va s'inquiéter.

Tohru : Oui ! Il doit avoir faim !

Yuki : (Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle ait compris ce que je voulais dire...--)

Et ils partirent. Il était presque minuit. Ils passèrent dans le vieux quartier de la ville, et passèrent dans une petite ruelle adjacente. Tohru crut entendre des pleurs. N'écoutant que son cœur, elle laissa Yuki planté là, et courut vers l'endroit d'où lui semblait venir les pleurs. Elle courut et courut, pour trouva Selena. Elle était à genoux par terre et elle avait les mains sur les yeux et pleurait à chaudes larmes. Tohru s'arrêta brusquement, surprise, mais avec un regard triste, s'agenouilla auprès d'elle. Elle resta à côté d'elle. Le premier coup de minuit sonna. Mais Selena releva la tête.

Tantan !! Et voilou !!! G finit !!o Enfin ! Le chapitre se fini précipitamment, mais bon...--

Dans le prochain chapitre, un peu d'amitié pourra peut être s'installer, et les clans se battre, enfin, peut être !!!

Merci de m'avoir lue, dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! Des rewiews pleaseuh !!!

Lizou : lizou.liloutiscali.fr


	2. L'espoir fait vivre

**Autre malédiction **

**Diclaimer :** Mais non mais non ! Les persos de Fruits Basket ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, mais le père noël finira par se lasser avant moi ! Par contre, Selena est a **MWA** ! Elle est copyright © Sadic Lizou. C'est ma propriété privée, et je la prête à personne, sauf si on en parle avant ! J'aime faire souffrir les choses qui sont en mon pouvoir, et je voudrais faire pareil pour les persos de Fruits Basket qui ne sont pas encore à moi. Mais ça viendra… regard de tueur (tueuse de préférence…) professionnel Hélas Alf me retient car elle prétend qu'ils sont trop kawaii !

**Ndla : **Fin voilà, après mon disclaimer sadique, le pitit résumé. La guéguerre ne se fait pas qu'en maternelle, le chemin de l'amitié est semé de trous, mais le béton du cœur pourra peut être aider à les reboucher.

Et pis je change, les sentiments etc, sont entres , et les pensées entres .

Kikoo à tous et bonne chance si vous voulez tout de même me lire !-

**Un grand effort**

Le paysage était triste. Cela se voyait malgré la nuit, car il pleuvait des trombes depuis des heures. Pourtant c'était le printemps. Mais c'était une preuve que le temps est bien changeant…

Il était minuit depuis peu.

Dans une petite ruelle étroite, deux ombres était proches, toutes deux à terre. L'une recroquevillée mais la tête relevée, et l'autre à genoux. Les ombres appartenaient respectivement à Selena Kawany et Tohru Honda. Selena fixait Tohru les yeux écarquillés. Le 12ème coup de minuit sonna…

Tohru : J'espère que ça va mieux.

Selena : Qu'est ce que tu fais ! Laisses moi !

Tohru : Et bien, normalement je t'écouterais car je ne te veux pas de mal, mais là je ne pense pas que la solitude t'aiderais.

Selena : Et alors ! Ca ne te regarde pas !

Elle se releva. A cet instant précis, Yuki déboula essoufflé devant les deux jeunes filles.

Yuki : Tohru ! Que se passe t-il ? Tout va bien ?

Selena essuya d'un geste extrêmement rapide ses yeux, ce qui échappa à Yuki mais, pas à Tohru.

Tohru : Oui Yuki, tout va bien. J'ai aperçu Selena, et j'ai vu un papier tomber de sa poche. Tiens.

Et elle tendit à Selena le papier du regroupement du clan de Rin contre elle.

Selena : Ano…Merci Tohru. Au revoir.

Elle rentra chez elle, sans adresser une seule parole à Yuki, qui d'ailleurs ne comprenait pas tout. (Pour une fois que ce n'est pas Tohru lol !)

Tohru : Bon. J'ai bien eu l'impression que Selena voulait cacher sa tristesse à Yuki. Elle avait l'air gênée. J'ai du mentir, gomen nasaï, mais je voulais l'aider…

Elle fut coupée dans sa réflexion par Yuki qui lui parla.

Yuki : Ano…Je pense que l'on devrait rentrer maintenant…

Tohru : Oh ! Bien sûr Yuki, nous sommes trempés !

Ils se mirent tous deux en marche dans la direction de la maison de Shiguré, en silence… Seul leur respiration faisait un petit bruit dans la nuit noire. Cette scène était bien lugubre…

Arrivés là bas, Yuki s'inquiéta pour son jardin secret. Il pleuvait fort, ses légumes étaient peut être totalement immergés sous les litres et les litres d'eau.

Yuki : Il faut que j'aille voir mon jardin.

Tohru : Oh ! Attends ! Je vais venir avec toi, ce sera plus facile !

Yuki : Très bien.

Ils partirent donc en direction de la base secrète de Yuki. Ils réussirent à sauver la plupart des plantes de l'immersion au bout de nombreux efforts. Mais ils restaient encore quelques plantes à protéger.

Yuki : Tohru, tu devrais rentrer !

Tohru : Mais non ! Je peux encore t'aider !

Yuki : énoooorme bruit de ventre…GRROOOOMMLLL Mon estomac te contredis très fortement…

Tohru : Oh ! D'accord ! Je vais vite rentrer pour préparer un bon plat chaud !

Elle tourna les talons et parti en direction de la maison.

Tohru : Alors…Qu'est ce que je pourrais leur préparer… Une omelette aux poireaux ! Oh non ! Kyo déteste les poireaux… Mais ! Qu'est ce que c'est ?

La jeune fille surnommée onigiri, se trouvait devant un tas de vêtements.

Tohru : Mais ! C'est vêtements, qu'est ce que c'est ! Ca pourrait être un Soma !

Quelque chose tomba de haut et glissa dans sa petite robe…

Tohru : Ahhhhhhhhh ! Qu'est ce que c'est !

Alerté par ses cris, Yuki apparut, et vit Tohru à genoux par terre, les mains sur les oreilles.

Yuki : Qu'y a t il !

Tohru : …Quelque chose…Dans ma…robe…

Yuki se pencha, et un serpent endormi sortit de la robe de Tohru…

Quelques jours passèrent, Tohru avait donc fait la connaissance du célèbre Ayame, frère de Yuki, surnommé aussi Aya l'agitateur… (Par moi lol !)Pendant que les Soma essayaient tant bien que mal de se débarrasser de lui, Selena, elle avait décidé d'aller en cours pour la première fois cette semaine. Elle attrapa son blouson et partit prendre le métro. Lorsqu'elle arriva à Kaïbara, Tohru et compagnie arrivaient, exténués depuis le départ précipité d'Aya avec Hatori, qui était resté collés à eux comme une sangsue depuis au moins une semaine.

Selena croisa le regard de Tohru, mais détourna les yeux et parti vers sa salle de cours. Là, elle croisa plusieurs filles qui voulaient se donner l'air agressive, elle reconnut parmi elles Minami Kinoshita qui faisaient partie du clan Prince Yuki, ce garçon plutôt mignon de seconde, celui qui est tout le temps fourré avec Tohru Honda, à croire qu'ils sortent ensemble. Et oui, ils étaient tout le temps ensemble, ils arrivaient ensemble, déjeunaient ensemble, partaient ensemble… Selena ne comprenait pas pourquoi, cela ne lui semblait pas normal…

Elle était devant la porte de sa salle de cours. Elle glissa sa main dans sa poche pour prendre un chewing-gum, rien que pour faire enrager son professeur. Mais lorsqu'elle plongea sa main, elle sentie un bout de papier plié. Elle le sortit de sa poche, étonnée. Elle se tapa le poing contre le front.

Selena : C'est le papier que m'a donné Tohru l'autre fois.

Elle le déplia. Elle lu d'abord le papier avec indifférence, mais ses sourcils s'écarquillèrent, puis se froncèrent, et elle froissa le papier d'une main rageuse.

Selena : Elle ne perd rien pour attendre !

Elle se précipita dans la classe, claquant la porte contre le mur. Tous la dévisagèrent, elle était méconnaissable. Déjà avant elle avait l'air d'un voyou, mais là, ses longs cheveux blonds voletant tout autour d'elle, ses yeux devenus noirs, ses mains qui tremblaient de rage, pétrifièrent la classe entière, ainsi que le professeur. Elle fixait Rin de ses yeux qui exprimaient toute la haine possible. Sa voix était devenue féroce.

Selena : Toi ! Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire !

Rin : gardant son calme Oui ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

Selena : Je ne te connaissais pas ainsi, tu n'es qu'une lâche, tu ne peux même pas agir seule !

Rin enleva lentement ses jambes de sur la table, pour les glisser en dessous, rien que pour la faire bouillir.

Rin : Moi j'agis toujours seule, quoiqu'il arrive je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Toi, je ne sais pas.

Selena : Arrête ! Alors pourquoi aurais-tu formé un clan contre moi, hein, simplement par ce que tu as peur !

Rin : Je suis désolée, tu dois confondre avec tes propres idées.

C'est à ce moment là que Motoko se décida d'intervenir.

Motoko : Selena, n'insulte pas Rin, on sait bien que c'est toi qui as commencé !

Une autre élèves la contredit : Non mais ça va pas ! C'est vous qui avez commencé ! On a rien fait nous !

Selena : Et qui fait partie du ''on'' !

Mais sa voix qui était devenue un peu plus faible après que l'étonnement ait détrôné la colère, ne se fit pas entendre parmi les autres élèves. Tous criaient de plus en plus fort, le professeur, qui semblait totalement perdu, n'arrivait pas à ramener l'ordre. Des slogans pour Rin et d'autres pour Selena fusaient de partout, lorsqu'une voix s'éleva bien au dessus des autres…

Rin : **STOP** ! Fermez là ! Vous n'êtes que des idiots et des idiotes !

Selena ajouta : Je la hais, vous ne la connaissez pas, alors ne vous mêlez pas de ça ! Nous sommes deux, pas 10 000 à se détester, laissez nous faire, allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis !

Rin : Exact, c'est la première et la dernière fois que je suis d'accord avec…elle…Vous n'êtes que des crétins qui s'ennuient, mais nous on y peut rien.

Motoko : Mais non ! Moi je la déteste vraiment !

Quelques autres voix s'élevèrent pour exprimer leur acquiescement.

Mais Selena ajouta d'une voix calme des paroles qui les stoppèrent.

Selena : Alors si c'est la vérité, laissez nous faire, vous voulez nous aider, mais pour cela, il ne faut pas forcément se mêler de nos affaires. Il faut nous laisser régler nos problèmes entre nous, et nous encourager si vous le trouvez nécessaire. Mais surtout ne jamais vous occuper de nos problèmes, car vous risquez de blesser beaucoup de monde à cause de nous deux. Et voyez ce que vous faites, un combat entre deux gamines, devient une guerre moniale. Imaginez si notre problème à Rin et à moi était encore plus grand, les ennuis qu'aurait alors le lycée entier… Et vous attaquez vos propres amis, et vous les perdez pour toujours…Tout cela pour deux filles que vous ne connaissez même pas. Je ne vois vraiment pas grand chose que cela peut vous apporter…

Tous étaient silencieux. Les paroles de Selena étaient vraies, ou du moins tous la croyaient, leur bêtise au sens propre comme au figuré leur retombait en pleine face. Tous se regardèrent penauds, et allèrent se rasseoir. Rin fixait Selena sans bouger.

Rin : Tu es la seule gamine d'entre nous deux.

Et elle repartie s'asseoir. Selena ne dit rien, et fit de même.

Le manoir était vide. Le beau bois du plancher venait tout juste d'être ciré, le soleil le faisait briller encore plus. Le printemps était là déjà depuis quelques temps, mais le soleil était presque aussi fort que durant l'été. On entendait le cui-cui d'un petit oiseau pas très loin. Une bonne odeur venant de la cuisine vous chatouillait les narines. Une jeune femme aux cheveux longs prends le téléphone et compose un numéro. Une voix de femme lui répond.

Femme: Allo?

Jeune femme : C'est Kana, madame Soma.

Madame Soma : Oh bonjour Kana ! Comment vas-tu par ce beau temps, c'est agréable, n'est ce pas ?

Kana : Oui ! Vous avez raison, en fait je vous appelle simplement pour vous dire que ma petite cousine éloignée va arriver, et la dernière fois qu'elle était venue elle avait pu s'occuper de Momo et elle m'a demandé de vous appeler pour savoir si vous voudriez bien qu'elle la garde encore un peu durant son séjour.

Madame Soma : Oh ! Mais ce serait avec joie ! C'est vrai que je la trouve vraiment charmante et sympathique ! Et elle s'occupe vraiment bien de Momo. Mais combien de temps durera son séjour ?

Kana : Et bien, on ne sait pas encore, peut être va-t-elle rester avec mon mari et moi, sa mère est partie en Afrique.

Madame Soma : Mais n'était t-elle pas en Egypte le mois dernier ?

Kana : Si, mais elle voyage vraiment beaucoup ! Excusez moi, je vais devoir vous laisser, je suis avec des amies.

Madame Soma : Et bien d'accord je passerais chez vous lorsqu'elle sera arrivée, au revoir !

Kana : Au revoir !

Un bruit de pas, une tête penchée derrière un mur, elle regarde Kana.

… : Tout va comme tu veux ?

Kana : Mais oui ! Alors, je continue à vous montrez les photos de mon futur mari ?

Pas très loin de là, un jeune homme, vêtu d'un kimono qui descendait le long de ses frêles et blanches épaules, parlait avec un homme beaucoup plus âgé que lui, et pourtant, sa voix semblait lui donner des ordres.

Akito : Et bien, cette Tohru Honda est elle vraiment nécessaire à notre plan ? Je sais bien que oui, mais elle m'ennuie fit il en s'allongeant langoureusement sur le parquet.

Kuréno : Je sais, Akito-sama, mais sa présence va nous aider.

Akito : Bien sûr, mais j'espère que tout finira vite. Moi je suis du genre, à désirer ce que je ne peux pas avoir…

Il se releva et un petit oiseau rose se posa sur sa main, Kuréno les regardaient en souriant…

ELLE ne sais plus quoi faire…ELLE voudrait que tout s'arrêtes enfin, que ce soit la fin de ce cycle…Mais ce n'est pas de SA faute à ELLE si son ancêtre était un crétin ! ELLE n'y peut rien… Foutue vie !

C'est une jeune fille décidée qui se leva ce matin là, elle avait réfléchit toute la nuit. Elle ferait un essai, peut être que ça marcherait ? A peine était elle entrée dans la douche, que le téléphone sonna. Elle sortit donc de la douche trempée, sans toutefois se dépêcher. Lors de son trajet vers le téléphone portable coincé entre un exemplaire du Seigneur des Anneaux et une tonne de chips, la route fut jalonnée de petites flaques plus ou moins espacées. Au moins, elle ne pourra pas se sentir comme le Petit Poucet qui a perdu son chemin pour retourner à la douche (…). Lorsqu'elle prit son téléphone, une petite voix de fillette résonna dans toute la pièce…

… : COUCOU ! Comment va ma Nymphe adorée ! Ma Kawaii à moi !

Selena : …Très bien jusqu'à ce que tu m'appelles…

… : En fait c'est pour te dire que j'arrive bientôt ! C'est pas une bonne nouvelle ça !

Selena : Parle pour toi…

… : Allez, je suis sûre que tu seras contente de me revoir, je suis ta seule amie, non, tu t'en es trouvé d'autres ! Combien ! Elles sont sympas, dis, oh ! Je pourrais les rencontrer, ce serait chouette !

La jeune fille était submergée par tout ce flot de paroles ininterrompues. Mais elle commençait à avoir l'habitude… Tiens, cette pensée la fit sourire…

Selena : Tu sais bien que je n'ai aucune amie, et toi tu l'es encore moins ! Mais pour ta gouverne, je vais essayer d'en avoir une… Une toute petite…

La fille au bout du fil se calma instantanément.

… : Je suis vraiment heureuse pour toi ! Bon, Kawaii, à bientôt !

Selena : Et bien… Ais-je le choix, à bientôt.

Et sur ce, elle raccrocha pour ne pas entendre une nouvelle fois ses petits cris hystériques ponctués de ''ma Kawaii !'' … Elle finit de se laver et de s'habiller en vitesse et pris un petit déjeuner léger. Elle se dépêcha pour ne pas arriver en retard (pour une fois…) et tomba exactement sur la personne qu'elle voulait voir. Hélas, cette personne lui tomba vraiment dessus…

Selena : Aie ! Tohru ! Est-ce que ça va !

Tohru : Oui oui ! Oh mon dieu, Selena ! Pardon ! Tu ne veux pas que je t'approche ! Fais comme si rien n'était arrivé !

Elle commença à s'éloigner en bafouillant des excuses. Selena la trouvait vraiment adorable… oui c'est ça, adorable, c'était pareil qu'avec Miyabi…

Selena : Attends ! Ne part pas ! Je voulais justement te parler !

Tohru s'arrêta net, et se retourna pour pouvoir dévisager Selena de ses grands yeux interrogateurs.

Selena : En fait, je voudrais m'excuser, du comportement que j'ai eu avec toi. J'ai enfin compris. Avant, ta gentillesse m'énervait, mais maintenant je la trouve…comment dire…adorable. Enfin voila, je me demandais…enfin…si le fait que nous pouvons devenir amies, ou plutôt copines, tiens toujours, malgré mon mauvais caractère…

Tohru la regarda, surprise, puis lui fit un merveilleux sourire qu'elle gardait la plupart du temps soit à Yuki et aux autres Soma de ses amis, ou alors à Saki et Arisa.

Tohru : Mais bien sûr…

Quelques temps s'étaient écoulés. Tohru était avec Saki et Arisa au Lycée. Selena s'approcha lentement pour leur dire bonjour.

Selena : Bonjour.

Tohru : Oh ! Bonjour Selena !

Arisa se retourna vers Tohru après avoir échangé un ''Yo'' avec Selena.

Arisa : Au fait Tohru, Kyo et Yuki viendront-ils aussi demain ?

Tohru : Et bien, Yuki viendra, mais Kyo ne m'a rien dis.

Selena : Excusez moi, mais de quoi parlez vous ?

Arisa : De la visite que nous allons faire devant la tombe de la mère de Tohru, Kyoko.

Selena : Kyoko ! …Est-ce que…je pourrais venir aussi ? A moins que je ne vous dérange…

Tohru la regarda et s'exclama : Oh mais non ! Cela me ferait très plaisir ! Et puis ma mère sera contente de voir des gens nouveau, des gens bien !

Selena fut surprise.

Selena : Bon, alors je vous retrouverais la bas. Je vais en cours.

Elle s'éloigna. Au ²tournant du couloir, elle rencontra Rin. Elle la regarda, surprise, puis s'élança vers son cour rapidement. Rin la regarda, s'arrêta un instant, pris quelque chose dans son casier en secouant la tête un petit sourire aux lèvres puis partie en cours.

Haru avait assisté à la scène.

Haru : Je ne rêve pas, elles y arriveront… Et il parti lui-même vers son propre cours.

Trois jeunes filles étaient en haut de l'escalier. En bas, il y avait trois autres personnes, deux jeunes hommes et une jeune fille. Les deux garçons étaient étonnés. A vrai dire, il y avait de quoi. L'une des trois jeunes filles du haut était habillée, disons… étrangement pour aller sur une tombe. Celle du milieu, la blonde aux cheveux raides, était habillée avec un uniforme rouge du commando d'élite du papillon rouge…

Kyo : Mais c'est quoi ça !

Selena : Quoi, tu trouves que je ne suis pas habillée assez original ?

Elle portait un chemisier noir, genre très gothique avec une longue jupe à volants…

Yuki : Non mais c'est pour Arisa !

Arisa : Hé hé ! C'est l'uniforme du commando de Kyoko, le merveilleux papillon rouge… C'est elle qui me l'avait offert !

Tohru : Oui, ma mère dirigeait une grande bande de voyous lorsqu'elle était plus jeune !

Gouttes de sueur parmi les deux seuls jeunes hommes de l'assemblé, c'est-à-dire Yuki et Kyo…

Selena semblait penser à autre chose, et Kyo la regardait bizarrement.

Kyo : Où est ce que j'ai déjà vu ce nom…Kawany…

Il n'avait pas encore remarqué que les quatre jeunes filles déballaient un immense pique nique sur la tombe de la grande Kyoko… Mais il finit par le voir…

Kyo : Mais c'est quoi ça ! On ne pique-nique pas sur une tombe !

Arisa : Et pourquoi pas, je suis sûre que Kyoko serait heureuse !

Saki observait Selena qui avait encore le regard perdu dans le vide.

Saki : Pourquoi…Pourquoi le nom de Kyoko te fais t-il cela ?

Selena : avec un petit sourire Et bien, tu devrais le savoir si tu peux lire en moi.

Saki la regarda de nouveau, puis s'éloigna.

Kyo et Arisa se disputaient, Yuki et Saki discutaient, Selena observait la tombe et se recueillait, Tohru était heureuse…

Le soleil brillait comme pour montrer à Kyoko tout l'amour que tous lui portaient, ainsi que l'admiration et le respect…

AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH ! FINI !

Chuis contente de moi, je l'ai enfin fini !Pour le prochain chapitre, désolée, mais il sera sûrement court. Enfin, désolée désolée… Vous n'en avez rien à foutre ! Bon, ce sera un pitit récapitulatif du tome 5, avec en plus mon Kikito, Rin/Haru. Et pis p'tètes que Selena va rendre une p'tite visite à sa famille…même sûr ! Vous allez faire la connaissance d'un mec ultra mignon ! C'est le sosie d'Orlando Bloom ! Lizou : Bah, c'est moi qui écrit cette fic, alors, autant en profiter !

Mirchi à Siria pour son aide, à Luna et l'aide précieuse pour le site (je sais, tt le monde m'aide

) et pis Alf, tu sauras pas avec qui Selena va finireee, nananananèreeeee !

Bisous à tous et à toutes, et pis ayez le courage de lire mon prochain chapitre ! --

Lizou : lizou.liloutiscali.fr


End file.
